Regicidio
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: Hasta que el hielo nos congele o el fuego nos haga arder. Hasta el colapsar de estas estrellas. Thorki AU.


**Título**: Regicidio

**Pairing**: Thor/Loki

**Disclaimer**: lamentablemente nada me pertenece. Ni Thor, ni Loki, ni nada de nada. Y sí, esto tendría que ser motivo de depresión o suicidio o algo.

**Warining**: fumar mata, el exceso de sal puede crear piedras en los riñones y saltar de acantilados heridas grabes en la integridad física de una persona. Por lo demás, esta historia es completamente sana. Leed con total tranquilidad.

**Sin betear. **

**Spoilrs**: realmente ninguno. No creo que sea humanamente posible hacer spoilers en un AU. Quién sabe.

* * *

A través de los muros pedregosos se alcanza a oír el cuchicheo de los traidores, la única melodía que saben entonar. También el retumbar de las pisadas se pierde entre las grietas de lo que antaño puede que fuera oro. O hielo. O ambas cosas. Las espadas entrechocan con destellos de luz, las esquirlas de metal saltan y vuelan como si tuvieran una vida propia por la que luchar. Sueños inconclusos, quizá.

Son los traidores que se congregan al otro lado de la muralla mientras en la sala del trono el rey decide morir. O es obligado a morir.

La historia más tarde ignorará todos estos detalles, como la gota interminable de agua que escapa por esa vidriera, los gritos sordos amortiguados por la madera y la distancia. Los escritores contarán como el pueblo se reveló ante un soberano que nunca veló por ellos, el demonio escondido como heredero legítimo que luego resultó no ser tan adecuado para el pueblo.

Narrarán historias y leyendas sobre lo cruel que fue su legado, cómo los restos del coronado príncipe se encontraron podridos y retorcidos, convertidos en cenizas en lo alto del trono. Los niños temerán encontrarse solos cuando a sus mentes acuda el nombre del heredero.

_Loki Laufeyson,_ pronunciarán algunos valientes, quizá esperando que el espectro salga de los infiernos, con restos de la corona bajo las uñas y los ojos rojos brillando sobre una piel azul oscuro.

Los historiadores harán lo que quieran cuando por fin el golpe de estado se lleve a cabo y el regicidio esté cumplido. A él poco le importa ya.

Los tambores retumban y el suelo de piedra parece temblar en una sonata fúnebre que poco tardará en llevarle a la locura.

_Nunca me quisieron._

Piensa en todos ellos, en el maestre, el consejo de ancianos, la arpía escondida entre sus hermanos y hermanas, y se pregunta en cual de ellos el veneno nació. Y en cuál de sus mentes prosperó. No lo sabe y le da igual. De verdad.

_Los cuervos siempre ganan._

Desde que nació él fue el despreciado. Si no fuera porque era el primogénito legítimo ni si quiera habría probado el sabor del poder en los labios, transformándose en hiel y bilis en su garganta. A lo mejor es así todas las veces, a lo mejor este sabor es el de la monarquía.

_Cómo cuando éramos pequeños._

Recuerda haber sido invisible en la corte, recuerda haber visto morir a su padre y haberse visto inmerso en un juego que no era el suyo y que por supuesto no dominaba. Recuerda la coronación, las caras expectantes del consejo, la envidia de sus hermanos, la ira de los traidores. Recuerda la forma extrañamente perfecta en la que la tiara de hielo y oro encajó en él, las marcas que los rubíes rojos dejaron en sus dedos cuando los apretó con miedo.

Recuerda que de pequeño, asomado entre las columnas de la sala del trono, había observado durante horas enteras como su padre se sentaba sobre la gran cúspide, con la corona puesta, brillante y eterna. Recuerda que le encantaba verle allí, como si nunca fuera a marcharse. La corona parecía tan ligera en esos momentos, tan preciosa y deseable.

Y aún así nunca la quiso, nunca ambicionó ocupar el trono de su padre. Nunca quiso el trono, ni ser rey, ni tener súbditos que velaran por él. Nunca quiso...

_Y eso qué mas da. A ellos no les importa._

_Me pusieron esta maldita corona y me dijeron que reinara. No me dieron a elegir en su momento y ahora tampoco. Me dieron un poder que no quería y ahora me lo arrebatarán, me matarán y se harán con todo el reino._

_Si me lo hubieran pedido se lo habría dado. Si en vez de ponerme esta estúpida responsabilidad me hubieran dado la oportunidad de rechazarla lo habría hecho. Y ellos tendrían lo que tanto ambicionan._

_Pero esa hazaña no es digna de contar en una leyenda, ya lo sé._

Pero qué más daba si él quería o no, tampoco es como si fueran a preguntarle. Sentenciaron su muerte nada más sentarle en ese gran armatoste de hielo y minerales etéreos.

_Ni si quiera es tan agradable. La corona pesa y da dolor de cabeza, esta sala es ensordecedora y el trono frío. Les gustará tan poco como a mí, pero por lo menos disfrutarán viéndome morir._

Como si realmente él hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo que no fuera nacer.

Un estruendoso golpe al otro lado de la muralla le hizo saber que ya los minutos estaban contados. Pronto entrarían y le clavarían una espada directa en el corazón, como antiguamente, o quizá las nuevas tendencias les llevarían a decapitarle con un mandoble frío como la muerte. Sí, seguro que eso sería más sangriento de ver, más espectacular. Clavarían su cabeza en una pica y la exhibirían en lo alto de la torre, quizá en una de las almenaras de la muralla.

_Esto es lo que les hacemos a los traidores._

Lo peor era que él ni si quiera era un traidor. Había hecho todo lo que le habían ordenado.

Por dios, ni si quiera quería esta corona.

Repetirlo no le da más tiempo para agonizar, los tambores suenan, la hora ha llegado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alza la vista hacia el frente y observa la inmensa sala vacía y oscura. Las pocas antorchas que quedan aún encendidas son una mera decoración, el fuego no alumbra lo necesario y las columnas crean sombras intrínsecas poco perecederas y muy difusas. Hace frío porque allí siempre hace frío. Es la sala del trono, grande, impoluta, fría y abismal.

Pero no está vacía.

_Sabía que no me dejarías._

En medio de dos columnas, ocupando su puesto como si el palacio no hubiera sido evacuado por los rebeldes y los traidores, como si el regicidio no estuviera a punto de verse cometido; allí está él, con su armadura dorada y la capa roja lacia a su espalda. Allí, como una sombra cálida imperturbable, con el pelo rubio y la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Un caballero de la Guardia Real que se queda a cumplir su cometido.

-Thor- le llama, y su voz suena más ronca de lo que debería. El ruido de los tambores y las espadas se escucha a través de la roca, ensombreciendo el sonido de una forma pueril- Acércate- ordena, esta vez más alto, con voz de rey.

Al decirlo se sienta en el trono con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada, con un orgullo que no van a quitarle aunque le queden menos segundos de los que querría, aunque los cuervos vayan a arrancarle los ojos cuando su cabeza esté clavada en una pica para el deleite de los traidores.

El guerrero asgardiano obedece, como hace siempre, como va a hacerlo de por vida. Obedece a su rey, aunque Loki no sea su rey, aunque solo sea un rehén en Jotunheim, aunque ni si quiera deba estar allí cuando podría huir. Obedece y se acerca a las escaleras anteriores al trono y se queda allí, porque aunque Loki no deba serlo, es y será su rey.

_Tu lealtad te costará la vida._

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, hace más de tres años. Lo vio entrar con su armadura dorada, la capa roja y el escudo a la espalda, montado en aquel corcel imponente de pelaje oscuro y mirada leal. Su padre le dijo que era un príncipe de un reino cercano. Le dijo que debía alejarse de él y desconfiar de cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Le advirtió que los asgardianos eran crueles y fieros.

En realidad su padre no podría estar más equivocado.

Thor venía en son de paz, en busca de una alianza. Su padre la denegó al instante;

_Hace años, cuando mi pueblo moría de hambre y pobreza, cuando las calles ardían y el hielo lloraba, fuimos nosotros los que acudimos a vosotros. Tú padre me lo denegó, no me dio la ayuda que necesitaba y regresé a Jotunheim maldiciendo a Odín y toda su estirpe, regresé y vi morir a más y más de mi propia sangre. Y ahora, Thor, Hijo de Odín, ahora que vuestra ciudad dorada es acechada por enemigos más numerosos que vosotros, ahora que vuestro oro es ceniza y vuestra lucha inútil, venís en busca de una ayuda que no se nos fue otorgada._

El discurso de su padre dejó sin aliento al joven príncipe, pero poco después la alianza había sido firmada. Jotunheim podía beneficiarse de tener a Asgard en la palma de la mano, y los asgardianos precisaban de ayuda urgente. El único requisito necesario fue un rehén que asentara el trato, un príncipe legítimo que ocupara su lugar en la corte de Jotumheim como uno más.

_Debiste marcharte cuando la rebelión comenzó. Ahora tu lealtad te costará la vida, y lo peor es que estás dispuesto a asumirlo._

-Mi rey- habla Thor, de pie bajo las escaleras, alzando la voz para que se le escuche bien -¿me dais permiso para hablar con sinceridad?

Loki quiere reírse de ello, pero lo único que hace es asentir, esbozando una sonrisa efímera e imperceptible.

-Decid lo que queráis- le dice -pronto ni si quiera recordaré vuestras palabras.

Thor levanta la vista hacia lo alto del trono. Pocas veces han intercambiado alguna mirada que no fuera furtiva en mitad de los pasillos, cuando como miembro de la Guardia Real velaba por la seguridad de su rey hasta sus aposentos al otro lado del castillo.

-Mi rey, cuando las puertas caigan los traidores entrarán y tomarán el poder por la fuerza. Tomarán la corona, el trono y el reino. Asesinarán a toda vuestra estirpe, a vuestros hermanos y hermanas, a todos los familiares que compartan vuestro apellido y puedan aspirar al trono con legitimidad.

_Los estúpidos ambiciosos participaron en el complot, y probablemente sea uno de ellos el que me corte la cabeza. Lo que no saben es que ellos serán los siguientes. Por lo menos eso me anima un poco, Thor._

-Pero si desaparecéis, majestad...- Thor parece dudar, cambia de posición la mano sobre la espada y sigue hablando, algo más bajo- Huid, por favor, huid conmigo. Cuando entren y no os encuentren aquí no irán a buscaros. Os escoltaré por los pasillos subterráneos del castillo y os sacaré de aquí. Estarán demasiado ocupados repartiéndose el poder como para salir en busca del rey exiliado. Si sois listo no regresaréis al reino, eso les mantendrá confiados.

_Ahí te equivocas, Thor._

_Ansían más mi cabeza que el mismísimo poder._

_-No huiré- sentencia._

La corona pesa como nunca sobre su cabeza y tiene que llevarse las manos a las sienes para sostenerla entre los dedos y quitársela. Cuando la tiene en el regazo la observa durante unos segundos. El entrelazado de oro y rubíes está embellecido por esquirlas de hielo que se filtran entre las piedras pequeñas de colores, mezclándose con los minerales preciosos. Se pregunta de que color quedará bañada en sangre, si los rubíes parecerán el doble de rojos o si la sangre escarlata no alcanzará a ofuscar el amarillento brillo del oro.

A lo mejor el hielo se derretirá al mezclarse.

-Pero vos si podéis huir- murmura de repente. Aún sin levantar la vista de la corona, siente como la mano de Thor se tensa sobre la espada, y siente molestia en el aire frío de la interminable sala.

-No huiría sin mi rey.

-Entonces perfecto, porque ni si quiera soy tu rey.

La frase parece enfadar a Thor.

-Fuisteis mi rey desde el primero momento en el que entré por aquella puerta, desde el segundo en el que crucé la muralla y os vi en la corte, junto al trono de vuestro difunto padre. Os fui leal antes incluso de que os pusieran esa corona sobre la cabeza.

_Fuiste mi leal guerrero desde que te enamoraste de mi. Ya lo sé, Thor, ya lo sé._

Loki tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando una sensación de tristeza le recorre por dentro como una oleada de agua demasiado fría. Quiere llorar porque va a morir, porque Thor probablemente morirá con él. Quiere llorar porque ni si quiera sabe qué hacer para evitarlo, o quizá porque sabe que haga lo que haga, está sentenciado al final. Pero no llora, en lugar de eso sonríe como si toda la situación le hiciera gracia.

Mientras curva los labios, una pequeña lágrima baja por su mejilla derecha, escapando en un río salado.

-Si de verdad me sois leal, guerrero asgardiano- le dice despacio- desenvainad la espada.

Thor duda durante unos segundos, aprieta la empuñadura entre sus dedos mientras se debate en lo que sus actos pueden desencadenar. Pero solo ha de mirar hacia arriba, a aquellos ojos tristes y orgullosos, para finalmente obedecer como sabía en un principio que haría.

El filo de la espada brilla al chocar contra la tenue luz de las antorchas que bailan a su alrededor. El sonido metalizado del roce con la funda de cuero ni si quiera se escucha por encima de los golpes y gritos exteriores.

-Preferiría morir en vuestras manos y no darles a mis hermanos la satisfacción de ensartarme con su espada. Una vez me hayáis dado muerte podéis huir por aquellos pasillos bajo tierra que me habéis comentado, y estaréis a salvo. Tomaréis una montura de las caballerizas y regresaréis a vuestro hogar con la excusa de la rebelión y la situación políticamente inestable de Jotunheim. Odín lo entenderá y seréis de nuevo el futuro rey de Asgard.

Las palabras salen de los labios como si llevara toda la vida preparándose para decirlas, aunque la idea haya acudido a él en ese mismo instante.

_Aunque me ames y quieras quedarte. Te estoy ofreciendo la libertad, Thor, no valgo tanto como para que mueras por mi._

Thor comienza a subir los escalones hacia el trono, con la espada por delante, empuñándola con fuerza. Cuando está delante de su rey, Thor es capaz de ver sus ojos con más detenimiento y comprende en ese momento que no va a ser capaz de darle muerte.

_No esperaba nada diferente de ti, sabía que no podrías._

_Lo deseé, pero tampoco puedo obligarte._

_Aquí los dos tenemos miedo._

Thor titubea y la espada le tiembla entre las manos. Loki sabe que una lucha interna se está librando en su interior y aguarda en silencio.

O todo el silencio que se puede conseguir cuando las puertas de la muralla se rompen y los traidores comienzan a asaltar el castillo, y los tambores se funden en los muros de piedra en un canto fúnebre que le va a llevar a la locura de nuevo.

-No puedo- dice Thor al final con la voz ronca y los labios temblorosos- Lo siento, majestad, no soy capaz de...

Loki no le da tiempo a contestar cuando alza la mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada, aún estando sentado en el trono, y acaricia la mano del guerrero asgardiano. Thor suelta la empuñadura en ese momento y la espada cae al suelo en un estruendoso golpe metálico que ninguno de los dos escucha.

-Si existe alguna otra orden que pueda cumplir antes de que...-empieza a murmurar, pero las palabras se le traban en la punta de la lengua cuando intenta decirlas o por lo menos pensarlas.

Loki esboza una sonrisa triste y tira de su mano hasta que hace que Thor se arrodille ante él, ante el trono, esa gran cúspide de frío hielo que es una maldición.

-¿Una orden?- le pregunta- ¿queréis obedecerme hasta el final?

Al otro lado de la puerta de la gran sala se escucha un golpe. Ya están allí. Ambos alcanzan a escuchar el siseo de las espadas y más golpes se suceden unos detrás de otros. Las puertas grandes de madera reforzadas en hierro les detienen, aunque poco más podrán hacerlo.

Loki ve como Thor se gira instintivamente hacia atrás, hacia la entrada atrancada por la que no tardarán en entrar los traidores. Para tener de nuevo su atención le rodea la cara no las manos frías y le acerca hasta su rostro, como si le acunara.

_Un canto fúnebre, Thor, ¿recuerdas?_

-Si, tengo una última orden- sentencia- quiero que os quedéis a mi lado cuando aquellas puertas caigan y entren aquí los guerreros sin alma ni honor, cuando empuñen sus espadas y griten en rugidos, quiero que permanezcáis junto al trono. Cuando no haya nadie más que escuche ni cumpla mi voluntad, cuando el hielo nos congele o el fuego nos haga arder, quiero que estéis aquí.

Thor instintivamente se acerca más a él hasta que sus narices casi se tocan. Alza las manos hasta posarlas sobre las rodillas de Loki, sentado en el trono con orgullo. Nunca antes han estado tan cerca, por lo menos nunca fuera de un sueño.

-Quiero que me sigas llamando _mi rey_ hasta el último segundo, hasta el colapsar de estas estrellas- le dice más bajo aún, hasta que su voz se convierte en un susurro- Quédate conmigo cuando los muros caigan, Thor. No me dejes jamás.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudiera contestar nada más y pactaron el trato con un último beso que sabía eterno.

Loki murió con la corona puesta, manchándola con su sangre. Le ensartaron el corazón con una espada afilada y le cortaron la cabeza como signo de victoria. La clavaron en una pica y los traidores la exhibieron en las murallas hasta que solo quedaron los huesos. Los cuervos se comieron sus ojos y sí, al final los rubíes brillaron más escarlatas que nunca gracias a su sangre.

Thor murió días más tarde, encerrado como rehén en las profundidades del castillo, en una mazmorra más oscura y negra que el infierno. Terminó quitándose la vida sin poder soportar el dolor.

Cuenta la leyenda que los ríos se congelaron poco después de la muerte del rey y que fue entonces cuando la glaciación del reino lo llevó a la ruina. La nieve cubrió todo Jotumheim hasta que sus cultivos murieron junto al ganado y su gente. Las plantas se congelaron e incluso el Sol dejó de salir todos los días, como si él mismo estuviera frío.

A veces, algunas noches, cuando las estrellas se alían, los rayos y truenos surcan el cielo siempre nevado y cuentan que, en esos momentos, se les oye suspirar, como si ni siquiera estuvieran muertos.

* * *

_Pido disculpas por ese final. Sería una buena idea si me tirarais algún tipo de piedra adecuadamente puntiaguda por esta estupidez de 3000 palabras sin argumento ni trama. _

_Per bueno, siempre que se pueda alimentar el oscuro y extraño mundo del fandom con un granito de arena ya está bien que se haga. Con que alguien, pobre de él, haya leído por equivocación esta historia yo ya me siento feliz. _

_Sin nada más que añadir, ¡abrazos!_


End file.
